More and more people face huge pressure due to a change of life style or a competition of career environment. The pressure not only reflects in the mental perception (such as anxiety), but also influents the health. The most common symptoms include fatigues of neck and/or shoulder and back pain.
There are many leisure equipments existed in the market that try to relief the symptoms causes by pressures, such as massage chairs or vibration equipments. However, above-mentioned equipments are only able to comfort body but are not able to eliminate the stress and uncomfortableness in a limited indoor environment. Accordingly, it would be better if some outdoor leisure equipments can be used as household equipments, which makes a person does not need to go outside and still feel outdoor comfort. It helps people to relieve their mental when their body is relaxed.
For example, a hammock is commonly connected between two trees in a forest recreational area. A person is able to lie in the hammock and breathe the phytoncide to feel the peace and enjoy the movement of the hammock which release the person from the panics and rush in his/her daily busy life. Therefore, if such hammock can be adaptively used as the household leisure equipments, it truly helps us to release the pressures and tensions, and balances our physical body, and spiritual mind.